


thank you (but no one would really care)

by i_will_fight_you



Series: lloyd's adventures in suffering [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Mostly Dialogue, i dont know what qualifies as hurt/comfort tbh, this is my apology for hurting lloyd like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you
Summary: Jay just needed to focus on himself and his own life. Not that Lloyd wasn't grateful to have someone who didn't want him rotting at the bottom of a river.





	thank you (but no one would really care)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is kind of a lot different but it's the same universe so whatever it goes here i guess

"Make a wish."

"No."

Lloyd was sitting in a tree, twenty feet up, trying to ignore the Djinn who refused to leave.

"Certainly you want something."

"And I can get it myself."

"You can't do anything by yourself. That's why you're here."

He squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to the branch with one hand. _He's wrong he's wrong he's wrong he's wrong he's wrong. I'm just here because because…_

_They tried to sacrifice me._

_So what? I could probably get the venom and be fine, I'm a demigod-_

_But half human._

_Well, who even cares if I die?_

"I care."

Lloyd looked down abruptly, almost losing his grip on the branch. The Djinn was gone, replaced with someone else. "Jay?" _He's always there. That's not. Normal._

"Are you okay? No wait, stupid question. Can I come up there and talk to you?"

"Why do you care?"

Jay glanced away, but just for a second. "You're… You're more than just strategically important."

"Sounds fake."

"You're basically my little brother."

"And I tried to kill Kai. I won't amount to anything." His hand let go of the branch, but he didn't move.

"Lloyd, please come down from there. Safely."

"It's twenty feet, I'm not going to die."

He sighed. "Suit yourself. Look, we care about you and we want you alive.

"You can't speak for the others. Zane tried to kill me, and he should have. I _pushed Kai off the Bounty_ . Wu -- my _uncle_ \-- is disappointed in everything I do. Even Mom-" His voice faltered at the end and he screwed his eyes shut, gripping the branch again.

"… Is there-"

"Not gonna talk about it," he blurted out, knuckles turning white. Jay blinked in alarm.

"…Alright. You don't have to. I'm here for you."

"Don't overexert yourself for me."

"Hey, I'm the one with the most insignificant trauma card in the group. All that happened to me was Billy Mayes pushing me off the slide. And I swear to you, Billy Mayes is still out there somewhere, pushing people two years younger than him off slides."

Lloyd smirked slightly, opening his eyes and relaxing his grip slightly. Whatever emotion he felt didn't reach his eyes.

"I really care about you. Promise."

Lloyd nodded.

They let the silence hang in the air. Lloyd leaned his head against the tree. Breathe in deep, breathe out. Try to not feel like dying for five minutes. Wonder if a bird would land on his face if he sat still enough.

Things looked bleak, but at least he could pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im jc and my tumblr is iwillheckingfightyou//anywaylloydgarmadonistrans and i not only did i write this five minutes ago i also didnt feel like murdering anyone today


End file.
